fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Homura Akemi
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Reduces their defense by 20% for 3 turns. Increases own critical star absorption for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Drain Chance + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |2leveleffect = Absorption + |2l1 = 300% |2l2 = 320% |2l3 = 340% |2l4 = 360% |2l5 = 380% |2l6 = 400% |2l7 = 420% |2l8 = 440% |2l9 = 460% |2l10 = 500% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Ignores Invincibility for 3 attacks, 3 turns. Increases own Buster performance for 3 attacks, 3 turns. Inflicts Buster Resistance Down by 20% for 3 turns to an enemy when normal attacking for 3 attacks, 3 turns. |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self Evasion for 1 turn. Charges own NP gauge. Locks the set of dealt Command Cards for 2 turns. Same cards throughout the skill duration. (Commands Cards do not get reshuffled when the skill is activated.) (The effect is removed if a party member is defeated; or Command Shuffle or Order Change is used.) |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= 30% Chance to Stun them for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own critical star generation rate for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 150% |c3 = 200% |c4 = 250% |c5 = 300% }} |-| Rank '-'= 40% Chance to Stun them for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own critical star generation rate for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 150% |c3 = 200% |c4 = 250% |c5 = 300% }} |-| Doppel= Drains their NP gauge by 1 tick. 40% Chance to stun them for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own critical star generation rate for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1560% |l2 = 1560% |l3 = 1560% |l4 = 1560% |l5 = 1560% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 200% |c2 = 200% |c3 = 200% |c4 = 200% |c5 = 200% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts